marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Tony Stark: Iron Man Vol 1 1
(Title) | Editor-in-Chief = C.B. Cebulski | CoverArtist1 = Alexander Lozano | Production1_1 = Carlos Lao | Production1_2 = Alan Fine | Publisher1_1 = John Nee | CCO = Joe Quesada | President1_1 = Dan Buckley | Quotation = This is Iron Man. It's not a suit. Iron Man' an idea. Ever changing. And limited only by our imagination. I say "our" because Iron Man is an idea we all share at Stark Unlimited. It's all of us and everything we do here. We are Team Stark and... We. Are. Iron Man. | Speaker = Tony Stark | StoryTitle1 = Self-Made Man: Part One - What's the Big Idea? | Writer1_1 = Dan Slott | Penciler1_1 = Valerio Schiti | Inker1_1 = Valerio Schiti | Colourist1_1 = Edgar Delgado | Letterer1_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor1_1 = Alanna Smith | Editor1_2 = Tom Brevoort | Synopsis1 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * * * * * Smaug * J.R.R. Tolkien * * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Andy Bhang's Residence ***** ****** ******* ******** ********* Robotics Division ********** The Foundry *********** **** Items: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * The Hobbit * The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey * The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug * The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies Vehicles: * | Solicit = TAKE FLIGHT WITH DAN SLOTT & VALERIO SCHITI! From the cusp of tomorrow’s dreams to the forefront of imagination, one man always soars on the cutting edge of adventure! You know his name. Tony Stark is Iron Man. And Iron Man… is an idea. Always changing. Always evolving. An idea without limit! Take wing with DAN SLOTT (AMAZING SPIDER-MAN) and Valerio Schiti (GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY) as they propel the ultimate Self-Made Hero to new heights of inventiveness! Tony Stark is Iron Man. The future is now. Strap in! | Notes = * Based on the Iron Man Armor numbering provided by and the ''Iron Manual'' TPB, the following suits are misnumbered in their respective variants: ** Iron Man Armor Model 3 is displayed as Model 4A. ** Iron Man Armor Model 5 is displayed as Model 8. ** Iron Man Armor Model 7 is displayed as Model 6. ** Iron Man Armor Model 8 is displayed as Model 7. ** The Hulkbuster Add-On for the Iron Man Armor Model 13 is displayed as its own suit, Model 14. ** Iron Man Armor Model 22 is displayed as Model 23. ** Iron Man Armor Model 29 is displayed as Model 30. ** Additionally, Iron Man Armor Model CE1 is displayed as Model C1E1. | Trivia = * In the variant cover to this issue drawn by Adi Granov, every suit in the foreground is of signifiance to his work on Iron Man over the years: }} ** Tony Stark is suiting up with the Iron Man Armor Model 25, the armor used by the character when Granov began his stint as the cover artist for ''Iron Man'', starting with issue #75. ** To the left of Tony is the Iron Man Armor Model 29, a suit designed by Granov himself which debuted in the Extremis storyline also drawn by him. ** To the right of Tony is the Iron Man Armor MK III from the Marvel Cinematic Universe, which Granov co-designed with Phil Saunders. | Recommended = | Links = }}